


Last Minute Gift (turns out perfect)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: 2019 DL Stocking Stuffers [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brian is on a smoking crusade, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Open Relationships, Pillow Talk, Plot Twists, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Roger agonizes over the fact that he hasn't gotten Crystal anything for Christmas. Crystal talks some sense into him.
Relationships: Chris "Crystal" Taylor/Roger Taylor
Series: 2019 DL Stocking Stuffers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583506
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Last Minute Gift (turns out perfect)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ask_catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ask_catnip/gifts).



> Is this... Taytay?  
> As if Catnip would let me get away with not writing any? I think this is my first official taytay piece, I mean I have the drabbles.  
> Anyway!

Roger groans as Crystal drops on top of him. He paws at him until Crystal slips out and falls onto the bed beside him. Crystal kisses his shoulder before rolling over and grabbing a cigarette.

“Not in the bed,” Roger says softly.

Although he would kill for one. He curses Bri and his decade of badgering (he laughs at his own joke) of getting him to quit. It hasn’t quite worked on anyone else but judging by Jobby’s hesitation last time Crystal offered him one, then he is close to breaking.

Crystal stands and takes his lighter, “what are you thinking about?”

“Brian and how he tricks you. He looks like he can get walked on but it’s a lie!”

“Should I be worried you’re thinking about Brian right after we had sex?”

“Been there, did that.”

Crystal nods his head and mumbles something that Roger thinks he said is _who hasn’t?_

He snickers and then raises his eyebrows as he pictures his best friend and Crystal together. It’s a very nice sight. Maybe he should ask Brian the next time he’s three tequila shots in. Roger hums.

He stretches out as he waits for Crystal to come back. Roger stares at the ceiling and then glances at the clock. 00:06. Christmas is officially over, and for the fifth year in a row, Roger has only managed to gift Crystal incredibly mind-blowing sex. Sure it was fun, and Crystal certainly enjoyed it, but they’re committed and in a stable relationship.

Roger should know what to get Crystal. Deaky gives Veronica a new set of jewelry custom made. Freddie gives – well he doesn’t know what Freddie gives Jim, but Jim is always touched by it. Brian manages to eek in a vacation with Anita and they have a grand time wherever they end up.

Crystal gets sex. Roger winces. This year he had found a particularly stunning lace babydoll and stockings, with the garters he bought a few months prior because he had an idea. It was fun, but ultimately it isn’t different from any other day of the year except Roger can see the lights from where they decorated the firs in the garden.

Roger jumps when he feels a hand crawl up his thigh. Its cold and Crystal smells of tobacco. It makes him want to light up but then he remembers Brian hauling out an image of tar filled lungs and swallows the urge. They kiss, with tongue, and Roger accepts that’s the closest he’ll get to smoking again.

“Still thinking of Brian?”

“And his tar picture.”

Crystal frowns, “I take it I don’t want to know.”

Roger shrugs, “maybe keep Jobby away from him or distract him. Either way.”

They meet in another heavy kiss, “you should stop talking about other men when you’re in my bed.”

“What are you going to do, punish me?” Roger wiggles his eyebrows, “spank me like a bad boy?”

“I’ll punish you,” Crystal’s voice drops lower, “but not with spanking. You’d enjoy it. I’ll leave you hanging.”

“Bondage? That’s been a while.”

He laughs as Crystal attempts to smother him with a pillow and then shrieks as Crystal digs his fingers into his sides. By the time he earns mercy, he’s breathless from laughing and his eyes are watering.”

“How did I get so lucky?” Crystal asks.

“Are you?”

His eyes widened. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud. Hell, he hadn’t meant to think it at all once Crystal was back in the room. Maybe another round or some small talk before falling asleep.

“I’d like to think so,” Crystal crawls over him and sits in the middle of the bed with crossed legs, “but care to explain?”

Roger shakes his head, “I’m cheating on you with John.”

Crystal raises his eyebrow, “really? And I thought it was Freddie the entire time.”

“Don’t believe me? What about if I said it was Brian?”

“Doesn’t count.”

He smiles and Crystal lays down beside him, resting a large hand on his cheek. Crystal strokes underneath his eye. For a few moments, there’s peace and Roger almost thinks that he’s going to drop it. Then Crystal is lifting his chin. Roger knows that look and he feels excitement stir in his belly.

“Tell me?”

“It is stupid,” Roger whispers.

He pouts when Crystal stops him from kissing him. So distracting him with sex is also out. Shame too, because they haven’t had a proper scene since the beginning of this year between recording and touring.

“With you? It’s usually the small things.”

Roger shrugs.

“Rog, sunshine, talk to me.”

Roger rolls over, turning his back to Crystal. He feels Crystal move and then something settles on the pillow behind him, but it seems like he isn’t moving any closer. It makes him smile and sigh in the same breath. Damn this man before being the most patient person on the planet.

For a few minutes, he manages to hold his ground before he curls up tighter. He counts the lights in the window before speaking.

“I feel like a lousy partner.”

Crystal makes an inquisitive hum.

Roger starts worrying at his nails, which does make his partner grab onto his hands and pull it away from his lips.

“I haven’t gotten you a proper gift any Christmas we’ve shared.”

“So?”

“It’s always been sex, which is great, but it doesn’t mean anything. Really.”

“Can I touch you?”

“Do we get to stop this conversation?”

“Not what I meant.”

Roger shrugs. He doesn’t want to be touched except to be distracted. Crystal doesn’t make a move to get closer and it makes him sigh again. He feels that much worse. Crystal knows him like no other, and Roger can’t think of anything to give him other than his body.

“Rog,” Crystal says softly, “do you honestly think the sex isn’t enough?”

“It’s sex. We do it practically every day. Me dressing up isn’t anything new either.”

“You trusting me is a gift.”

Roger swings his legs over the side of the bed and starts pacing. He almost wants Crystal to stand up and demand an explanation. His chest is filled with nervous energy and he wants to let it go. Let it have a target.

“It’s not about that!” He shouts.

Crystal props himself up on his elbow, “so what is it about?”

He shrugs helplessly, “I don’t know. That every year I try to think about something to give you and I come up with nothing and you always get me something.”

“Rog, I bought you a new case for your drumsticks.”

“But it’s a gift.”

“You told me to buy you a new one, I just wrapped it.”

Roger gestures vaguely and crosses his arms before striding over to look out of the window.

“We don’t do Christmas gifts,” Crystal sounds closer.

He looks over to see Crystal standing in the middle of their room. He looks a little bewildered, and because he’s naked it's amusing. Roger giggles before turning serious again.

“Besides, you buy me what I want when I say something, or I get it myself. We’re fortunate to not have a reason to splurge. Spending time with you is what I value most.”

“You like the sex.”

“Yes, but also this is different. We have time. I only have to share with you for a few hours instead of having you for a few hours.”

Roger blushes, “but still.”

Crystal crosses the last few meters and wraps around Roger. He kisses Roger’s jaw before resting on his shoulder.

“If it's that important, then I’ll save something to tell you for next Christmas.”

Roger perks up, both at the promise and the implication.

“Yeah?”

“Sure,” Crystal shrugs and kisses Roger’s neck, “if you want to get trapped in wrapping paper and tape, I’ll let you.”

“Sounds like a bad start to a porno.”

Crystal laughs, “I can imagine them using the tape as bondage.”

Roger cringes, “but the arm hair… or leg hair.”

“Porn gives unrealistic expectations.”

He turns around to face Crystal, gently pushing him back. Crystal goes back with only a slight protest. Roger keeps making him back up until his knees barely touch the bed. Then wit ha slight grin he drops down to his knees. A burn of excitement races up his spine when he sees just that much movement is already having an effect.

“It’s true,” Crystal says in a low voice, “it always depicts a gorgeous blond dropping to their knees at any moment.”

Roger nuzzles Crystal’s inner thighs. He feels them shift and open, and he looks back up to meet lust-darkened eyes.

Crystal swallows, “yeah. All it takes is a little bit of a mood shift and suddenly their mouths are open.”

He mouths at the skin next to the base of Crystal’s dick. He is only half hard and Roger raises his hand to pump him a few times.

“They just let the person fuck them, like chocking on cock is the only then they want.”

Roger hums and licks a stripe down to the head where he kisses it. He opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out slightly. Crystal thrusts into it once before letting it rest there. He curls his tongue slightly before letting it lay flat, then he pulls off to lick at the drool at the corner of his mouth. His eyes focus on how Crystal is tugging himself to full hardness.

He ducks his head to suckle on Crystal’s balls. Roger digs his nails down Crystal’s thighs and Crystal tugs on his hair in a warning.

Heat flows down to his own cock and it makes him dizzy. Roger is about to whine when Crystal’s fist wraps around the back of his hand and pulls him forward. He chokes briefly when Crystal hits the back of his throat, but his muscles are already stretched from earlier in the night. Crystal pulls back.

“On the bed, on your back head hanging off.”

Roger raises an eyebrow, “not gonna last.”

“Never do with you, beautiful.”

Quickly he scrambles to follow Crystal’s orders. He opens his mouth and Crystal slowly feeds himself in. Roger and feel his muscles stretch and this feels a little easier on his throat than kneeling. His airway feels a little safer too. After that, there isn’t much more foreplay. Crystal is just trying to get off, and Roger is much too tired to even get it up again.

Every few moments or so he twists his tongue or purposely tightens his throat or even sucking occasionally. His fingers dig bruises into Crystal’s hips as he tries to keep balance. He coughs when Crystal’s angle is shifted. He feels the lust pooling in his stomach, but his dick only remains half-hard. Roger closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Crystal’s dick sliding down his throat.

His throat relaxes even more as he feels himself being used. Crystal’s hands are only on him long enough to adjust his angle or allow Roger to somehow please him better. It’s so nice to feel wanted. His grip eases up and he slides them around to grab handfuls of Crystal’s ass and pull him deeper.

The scent and sounds make him dizzy.

It takes only two more minutes before Crystal is carefully pulling out from his mouth. Roger closes his eyes just as a warm sticky mess hits his face.

“Really?” He whines.

Crystal helps him sit upwards. He is a little dizzy as blood flow returns to normal, but the moment he is upright, Crystal’s thumb is swiping over the mess and pressing it to his lips. Obediently Roger keeps his mouth open, only to close it to suck on the fingers Crystal sets in his mouth.

“Although…”

Roger blinks up tiredly. His head is fuzzy and he almost wishes he had slipped under.

“I can’t imagine anything I would want more than being allowed to fuck into you,” Crystal grins.

“Make a guy feel loved,” Roger winces at his voice.

At least they aren’t recording anytime soon.

“I love you.”

He flushes.

“I love everything about you. I love everything we do.”

“Okay,” Roger says suddenly, hoping that the flush can be interpreted as a result of their activities “enough sappiness. I want to sleep.”

Crystal smirks, “happy Christmas.”

“It’s not Christmas any longer. Holidays are over.”

“Not willing to extend that one day more?”

Roger shakes his head, “maybe. If I get breakfast in bed, and then you draw a bath for me. Oh! And you go get those little cakes I like.”

“Doesn’t sound like a holiday for me.”

“I’m your boss.”

“Are you now?” Crystal huffs.

Roger lays back down, pulling on Crystal’s hand. Thankfully, Crystal gets the hint and curls around him. He places soft kisses along Roger’s shoulders and back. He rolls them, feeling the few knots he hasn’t quite managed to work out... or they’re from old age. He should have Crystal book him a massage.

Before he can voice that thought he’s drifting off. Maybe his gifts aren’t terrible and unimaginative after all, so long as Crystal keeps holding him like that every night. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
